The Time Machine
by beautifulmonster1318
Summary: The story of a girl who finds unexpected romance in a future where the human race has been destroyed. Will she risk losing her new love to save her family and friends? You shall see. xD
1. Time Machine

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Space Jam or any of the characters in it, nor am I making any money from this story. I do own the other characters though because they're based on myself and my friends. xD**_

* * *

><p>One ridiculously cold autumn day, Amber is driving downtown to meet up with her friends. She has always refused to drive downtown, but decided that today was a good day to face her fears. She brushes her waist-length hair out of the way of her driving. <em>None of this looks familiar at all,<em> she thinks as she looks around at all the streets and buildings.

With a GPS, most people wouldn't need to fear getting lost, but Amber's GPS is a little… stupid. _To say the least_, she thinks irritably. It would sometimes tell her to turn where there wasn't even a road. And no matter how many times she updated it, it never got any better.

"Turn left," says the GPS in its usual robotic, female voice once Amber is already halfway through the intersection. She sighs as she misses her turn.

"Why don't you ever WORK?! UGH!" she shouts out of frustration. _Oh yes, Amber, let's talk to the GPS like a crazy person. That'll help. When I get my next paycheck I'm definitely investing in a new one of these little fuckers…_

She pulls over by a series of vacant-looking buildings to look at the directions that she'd printed off of Google as backup. As usual, the GPS has taken her in a completely different direction. After a few moments of trying to figure out a new route, she decides to ask someone for directions. With a heavy sigh, she leaves her car and heads for the nearest building.

Upon inspection, the building appears to be vacant. But then she takes notice of a light in one of the upper windows. _Well, this just screams "horror movie"… Whatever, how else am I supposed to get anywhere? I need to stop always being so paranoid, _she thinks, irritated with up her courage, she walks into the building and up the stairs to the brightly lit room.

"Hello? Anybody here?" she calls. No response. Looking around, she realizes that a weird looking machine is what's lighting up the room. It looks like a bulky, metallic arcade game.

As she moves closer to better observe it, she notices words lighting up the otherwise black screen. They read like this:

**TIME MACHINE**

**DESTINATION: 6:45 P.M., SEPTEMBER 21st, 2216 A.D.**

**ITEMS: SELF, CAR, NECESSITIES**

**EDIT? ENTER?**

Blinking at it in confusion, she says, "What the fuck?" She stands there in stunned silence for a moment before starting to laugh. "There's no way! I bet someone put this here for kicks. Let's see…" she says, pushing the enter button. All at once, the light from the machine intensifies and Amber feels a horrible falling sensation.

Eventually, she hits the ground, bruising her knees in the process. "Ouch! What the fuck?! It actually worked?!" she exclaims, looking around in astonishment. The floor looks much older than before and is coated with a thick layer of dust, which floats up from her landing in it, making her cough.

Getting up and heading over to look out the window, she's surprised to find a blackish-purple sky with a moon that looks more like Saturn. _Holy shit! This is Earth? _she thinks in disbelief,_ But the sky… it's so alien… It's beautiful, but what the fuck happened to the moon? _Feeling herself start to panic slightly, she thinks,_ Okay, Amber, just relax… You'll just put the right date in the time machine and presto! You'll be back at home in no time. _

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she walks back over to the time machine. The screen now reads:

**TIME MACHINE**

**DESTINATION: 6:45 P.M., SEPTEMBER 21st, 2012 A.D.**

**ITEMS: SELF, CAR, NECESSITIES**

**EDIT? ENTER?**

Sighing with relief, Amber hits enter. Much to her horror, an error message pops up that reads:

**ERROR CODE 106**

**YOU ARE UNABLE TO TRAVEL SOONER THAN EVERY 6 MONTHS DUE TO THE DANGERS POSED BY ALTERING TIME. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER. THANK YOU.**

"Oh… shit… You've GOT to be kidding me! I can't stay here!" she shouts, hitting enter over and over again only to receive the same message.

"UGGGHHH!" she cries, finally giving up and collapsing to the floor. She soon regrets that too, as the dust floats up again. "JESUS TITTY BALLS!" she coughs angrily at the dust.

After calming down slightly, she decides that she might as well try to enjoy herself while she's stuck here. She promptly gets up, heads back down the stairs, and leaves the building.

She's happy to find her car still sitting there, looking the same as always. She peers through the rear window to see her laptop case and the blue bag filled with her necessities; she had planned to spend the night with a few of her friends. _I guess it really does take everything with you that it says it will… That's one good thing, at least, _she thinks optimistically before hopping into the driver's seat.

She then starts it up and heads down the street, wondering what new things await. _Well, at least the sky is beautiful,_ she thinks happily as she drives.

Eventually, she gets past all of the abandoned, rotting buildings and on to newer ones. The new ones are strange though. Most of them are at least three times larger than normal, with doors and windows to match. _Wow, future people must be huge… And I thought I was too short before… _she thinks anxiously. She takes her time admiring the gigantic buildings as she drives, some with gigantic vehicles parked in front of them.

Just then, out of nowhere comes an insanely huge, green… man… creature… thing? Whatever it is, it's just over eight feet tall, dark green, and terrifying, with a gremlin-like head and glowing red eyes. Amber lets out a gasp and, as she does so, it looks over at her. Its face immediately goes from a look of shock to an evil, menacing grin. It hurriedly jumps into what she assumes to be its vehicle and rushes after her as she drives by.

"Well, fuck!" she exclaims, hitting the petal to the metal in an attempt to speed away from the terrifying creature that can apparently drive.

She begins taking sharp turns at random streets in a mad effort to lose the beast. Luckily, its truck is much bigger than her puny car, making it harder to maneuver around some of the smaller corners. It soon loses her, in what she assumes to be the ruins of human civilization. She then slows down just enough to look for a place to hide.

Eventually, she comes upon an abandoned house with its garage wide open. The car that had once occupied it is now crashed into the next door neighbor's house, part of a skeleton hanging out of the driver's seat. Knowing that she needs to move quickly, she doesn't take the time to speculate what happened to the poor person before swiftly pulling her car into the empty garage.

After turning it off, she runs around the front yard frantically, grabbing handfuls of dirt to make her car look old and tattered like the others in the neighborhood. Once she's finally made it look as shabby as possible without damaging her baby too much, she grabs her belongings out of the backseat and heads for the garage entrance to the house. She tries opening it. As she expects, in the person's rush to escape the monsters, they didn't lock it. _Lucky for me, I guess… _she thinks in an attempt to be optimistic. She goes into the house, shutting and locking the door as quietly as possible behind her.

It's a very nice house, or it would've been a few hundred years ago. There's a great chandelier and staircase; two things that Amber had always loved about fancy houses. Except now the place is all worn and dusty. Very dusty. _If the monsters don't kill me, the dust will, _she thinks bitterly. Sighing, she begins searching the house for any kind of weapon, food, or, although she doesn't want to think about it, more monsters.

She searches the whole place from top to bottom, but the closest thing to a weapon that she finds is a butter knife. There's no food either, or at least not any with the ability to keep for however many years this place has been abandoned. On the bright side, there are also no monsters.

Once she's certain that there's no one else inside, she makes sure the entire house is secure, locking all of the windows and doors and shutting all the curtains and blinds tightly. She then grabs all of her belongings and heads up the stairs to check out the bedrooms. There are three to choose from; one that might've belonged to a married couple and two more that look as though they had been occupied by teenage girls. Amber ends up choosing the girl room in the middle, which has darker colored furnishings to better suit her tastes.

After setting her things down, Amber plops onto the bed of her new room. As a cloud of dust rises off of it, she sighs and thinks, _This is my home for the next six months… I guess I might as well make it tolerable._ With that, she stands up and heads downstairs to grab some cleaning supplies.

She begins sweeping the floor, wiping and dusting off objects, scrubbing the bathroom, and finally she washes her bedding in the bathtub. Even though she mostly just cleans the rooms that she'll be using, it still takes quite a while to do. After nearly three hours, she decides that she's cleaned enough. Things still don't look that great, but she tries to ignore her OCD and just let it go. Really, the whole house is beyond repair anyways.

It's a relief when she can sit back down on her bed without choking on a cloud of dust. _That's much better, _she thinks contentedly._ But… what am I gonna do about food? I'd rather starve than get eaten, but that's a really slow and painful death… I wonder if there's a way to get to a store and sneak food… If they even have anything that's edible to me here… Fuck! How am I supposed to do this for 6 months? Ugh, the more I think about it, the more hopeless it seems… so… I guess I shouldn't think…_

Taking her own advice, she gets her laptop out to see if there are any internet connections available. To her great surprise, there are. But, of course, they're all locked.

Standing up, she heads over to the desktop computer in the corner of the room to see if she can find anything about the connection name and password. Not believing her luck, she finds a slip of paper with the info on it right when she opens the top right desk drawer. As she looks at it, she laughs to herself, thinking, _Of course it's a phone number. It's ALWAYS a phone number. _

Heading back to the bed, she types the information into her laptop and presto: internet!

She decides to try checking her Facebook first. Of course, there are no new posts from anyone on her friends list. She starts going to their pages one by one, only to be heart broken by how scared and confused their last posts were. Realizing that the dates of their last posts were only about a month after she left the past, her heart drops into her stomach. The end of humanity was growing closer and closer all the time and she would have never even known it… at least not before it was too late.

She goes to her own page to see her latest post:

_Hey guys, is anyone alive out there? Please, if you are, let me know ASAP. I love you all, please be okay. T.T_

There were no responses. Finding the whole thing to be completely depressing, she wishes that she would've kept thinking instead of looking on here. After reminding herself that it hasn't happened yet (_Even though it did… screw you time traveling logic!_), she sucks it up and tries a different website. _YouTube should be interesting…_ she thinks, typing in the URL.

She quickly finds that it is interesting, but not the good kind. The website now contains mostly videos of monsters, all shapes and sizes, raping, killing, eating, torturing, and doing every imaginable horror to humans and animals. It's more than she can bear.

It's not long before she shuts her laptop and lies down under the blankets, starting to cry. _Why did this happen? Wasn't everything bad enough already?_ she thinks miserably, burying her face in the pillow as she sobs even more heavily. She cries for nearly another two hours before finally falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Discovered

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Space Jam or any of the characters in it, nor am I making any money from this story. I do own the other characters though because they're based on myself and my friends. xD**_

* * *

><p>The next few days are slow, painful, and horrifying. Amber is slowly starving, having no food and only being able to drink water from the faucet, which is water that she normally wouldn't even find suitable to drink in the first place. To make it worse, there are no distractions other than the horrors of her mind and what she finds on the internet and TV, every bit of which is cruel and disgusting.<p>

The only good thing about her distracting herself online is that she manages to learn how all of this happened. There was an alien invasion towards the end of 2012 that unintentionally wiped out the human race, as well as the majority of animals, within about 4 years. The funny thing is that they invaded because they'd run out of resources and women on their home planet. _They didn't learn much from their mistakes the first time, did they? _she thinks with a snort.

Even though their species isn't the most intelligent, they do have a few researchers and scientists of their own. After they'd run out of females to mate with, the scientists managed to engineer a vaccine to stop their aging, allowing them all to become immortal. But with their killer instincts and a lack of humans to satisfy their bloodlust, they've only had each other to take it out on. Their species is slowly dying out.

On the fourth day in this frightening new world, Amber comes to a realization. As her stomach gurgles painfully, she thinks, _I have to find a way to get food soon or I'm gonna die here… _She becomes more determined than ever to form a plan. These sick, twisted fuckers that killed everyone she loved with no remorse would NOT win against her. She wouldn't let them.

She goes online to gather new information, such as what times most of the monsters sleep, which stores are the least occupied at those times, and so on. She plans to slip by them and steal food somehow. Yes, there are a million things that could go wrong, but what other choice does she have? She can die hiding or die fighting. To her, fighting seems like a better way to go.

She learns that most monsters fall asleep at around 4 AM and that most of them do their shopping in the late afternoon. She then begins searching for different stores and their locations, finding that the one nearest to her is called Monster-Mart. With a laugh, she thinks, _Maybe some things haven't changed…_ She also learns that there are no locked doors or security alarms, since the monsters don't place as much value on material possessions or money as humans once did. So, as long as she doesn't run into anyone, stealing food should be relatively easy.

Once she's gathered all of the information that she needs, she makes sure that all of her things are ready before heading off to bed, wanting to be as rested as possible for her early departure.

Amber wakes up at around 4 AM the next morning, immediately jumping out of bed and putting the store's address into her phone GPS. She quietly slips out of the house and gets into her car, shutting the door as softly as possible before starting it up. She then pulls out of the garage and starts down the street, following the GPS' instructions to the best of her ability.

Upon arriving at the store, she's glad to see that nobody else is around. She pulls right in front of the entrance and parks, not turning the car off before leaping from it and running into the store as swiftly as possible.

She grabs two handfuls of grocery bags and starts running down the aisles, grabbing all of the goodies that her heart desires. It turns out that, with no humans and very few animals for meat, the monsters had to resort to eating human food. They use artificial flavors to make some food more to their liking, but Amber steers clear of all that. _Flesh flavored gummies… blood flavored soda… bone flavored milk? What the fuck?! Ew! These guys have horrible taste! _she thinks, cringing with disgust.

Once she has as much food as she can carry, she heads back out to her car and shoves all of it into the trunk. She then drives back to her safe haven to gorge herself.

She now has enough food to last her quite a while and she didn't even run into any problems or get caught trying to steal it. She feels on top of the world. There's just one thing that she didn't count on… the hidden cameras.

Several hours later…

Five gigantic, terrifying monsters sit around a television set, all of them bored senseless. After living for over 200 years and doing the same things day after day, they're beyond tired of it. Everything loses its appeal after so much time.

Suddenly, to their surprise, there's an emergency broadcast. The news anchor has light green, spotted skin, is very thin, and is somewhat small and unintimidating compared to the majority of their species. In a somewhat high-pitched voice, he states, "At 4'o'clock this morning, it appears that a human broke into a Monster-Mart and loaded up on food. That's right, a HUMAN. We have the footage and we're going to show it right now."

The footage comes up, showing a young female human running into the store, grabbing bags, and running about the aisles, loading up on food. From what the monsters can tell, she is kind of dirty, but otherwise very attractive.

As he looks at her, the biggest and most muscular of the monsters feels his heart skip a beat. He eyes her waist-length hair and nice body. Once the camera is finally at an angle close enough to show her face and big, fearful eyes, something inside of him snaps. He chuckles, "Boys, I think I know how I'm gonna be spendin' all my free time…"

Meanwhile, Amber is enjoying no longer having to starve. She tries her best to ration most of the food, but before she raided the grocery store, she forgot to take into account the fact that the house has no working refrigerator or freezer. _Way to go, Amber… _she thinks to herself angrily,_ Go for the ice cream instead of something you can preserve for long periods of time! Hell, let's make running through monsters to get food a weekly fucking excursion! _Sighing, she decides that she'll just have to do better the next time. Might as well devour all the ice cream and enjoy it while she can.

Weeks come and go. Amber finds a lot of interesting books to read in all three of the bedrooms, which really helps her to pass the time. When she starts running low on food again, she starts eating every other day. It's hard, but she really doesn't look forward to stealing more. It went really well the last time, but how many more times could she expect that to happen?

As it turns out, she could have expected it two more times. The only reason that she even gets that lucky is because she picks different stores in completely different locations. She hadn't been watching the TV at all, but if she had, she would have known that the monsters were constantly searching her previous whereabouts.

Finally, just after her third heist, she turns on the TV while she eats. She's both astounded and horrified to find herself on it. "Oh shit… That's not good…" she mutters to herself.

"-her third appearance so far," the newscaster continues, "We have been able to conclude that she is popping up at random locations. Everyone should be on the lookout…"

After he finishes talking about her, the news goes on to show interviews of different monsters being asked what they think about her. Pretty much all of them say something disgustingly perverted or twisted and some of them even go on to theorize about where she came from. They either say that they must have accidentally left one human alive, that a monkey must have mutated to create humans again, or that there's a secret society of humans living underground and she's one of them. She has to laugh at all of their theories because they're so ridiculous.

By the time that the news is over, Amber is very angry with the monsters for talking about her the way they did. She wants to tell them all off… but how?

In the end, she decides to make a video directed at them and post it online. The monsters are all too stupid to use it to trace her location anyways, so why not? Grabbing her cell phone off of the bed, she gives some thought to what she's going to say. She also considers her appearance. She doesn't exactly want to look hot for the creepy perverts, but she hasn't been bathing or primping much at all this whole time, which is very unusual for her. There have just been a lot more important things to worry about.

She gets all of her necessities together and heads to the bathroom, where she does her usual nighttime routine. She brushes and flosses her teeth, plucks and trims her eyebrows, showers, scrubbing and shaving everything, dries off, applies her face creams and skin moisturizers, and primps herself. When she's finally done, she gets into her black silk nightie and black lace panties. It feels nice to be clean and comfortable for once. Now she'll deal with the monsters.

She sits on the bed and grabs her phone again, quickly opening the camera. After giving a bit more thought to what she wants to say, she takes a deep breath and hits record. Looking into the camera, she speaks, "Okay, so… you guys are kinda pissing me off with all your talk and I've decided to say something about it. First off, I will never fuck any of you. EVER. NEVER EVER. If you try to rape me, I'll kill myself before I even have to deal with that. You're all a bunch of disgusting, pathetic, losers and you really shouldn't have so much confidence. Next, your theories suck. All of them. An underground society of humans? Are you retarded? 'Oh yes, we've had this wonderful society going on under there, plenty of sunlight to grow food underground, you know… Then one day we ran out of our supply of ice cream and I just knew I had to risk everything to come to the surface for my Twix ice cream bars!'" she lets out a slightly hysterical laugh before going on, "Are you kidding me? Okay, maybe I'm ranting like a lunatic at this point, but come on! You want the truth? I found a time machine, pushed the stupid fucking button, and now I'm stuck here. Are you happy? Can you stop with the idiotic theories now? Jeez. You guys all make me sick. Maybe if you weren't so damned stupid, your species wouldn't be on the verge of extinction. Nature gave you what? Like three chances before now? 'Fucked up once, okay whatever. Destroyed this planet too, well shit. Hmm, we've figured out a way to live forever, but let's all just kill each other 'cause it's so fun! Wheee! Then, oh look! Another human! A chance for redemption! Let's kill it!' URGH! I give up. I just needed to get this out there, maybe give you guys a chance to think a little bit… if you even still have wheels that are capable of turning up there in those empty noggins of yours… So yeah… end of rant, I guess. Bye." With that, she stops recording.

After watching her video over to make sure that she didn't leave anything out, she begins posting it on YouTube, Facebook, and every other social website that she can possibly think of.

The next morning…

The same five monsters are watching the TV with rapt attention. Another emergency broadcast has just come up.

The news anchor speaks, "The human has posted a rather angry video to us on a variety of social websites. Let's take a look, shall we?"

With that, the video comes up.

The monsters end up laughing at quite a bit of what the girl says, simply because of how pissed off she is. Once she gets to the part about how many chances they've been given, however, they exchange worried looks. They've never thought about it that way before.

Even the biggest and strongest of them, who until that point had only been focusing on the human girl's appearance and the things that he'd love to do to her, snaps out of his reverie to exchange glances with the others. He sighs, "We've really fucked up, huh?"

Later, he gets on his computer to watch video again on YouTube. This time he focuses on the girl's words, rather than her little nightgown or exposed cleavage.

Once it's over, he finds himself thinking about how he's acted over the years and all of the horrible things that he's done. He probably raped and killed more humans than any of the others, not to mention the fact that he's been going shopping every night since the first footage of the girl, in hopes of capturing her and doing unspeakable things to her little body.

As he mulls things over, guilt begins rising in his chest. It's not long before it intensifies to the point of being almost unbearable. It doesn't help that it's a completely new feeling for him, seeing as he's not used to feeling anything that doesn't involve lust or rage.

Overcome with regret, he groans and puts his face in his hands. _How the fuck am I ever gonna fix this? _he thinks miserably.

After a few minutes of sulking, he's struck with a sudden idea. He stands up and goes over to grab his own video camera…


	3. Bupkus

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Space Jam or any of the characters in it, nor am I making any money from this story. I do own the other characters though because they're based on myself and my friends. xD**_

* * *

><p>Amber begins watching TV a lot more frequently. Her video seems to be doing exactly the opposite of what she had intended because now the monsters talk about her more than ever. Apparently they like their females feisty.<p>

As she watches the TV, she lets out a heavy sigh. She's bound to run out of food soon and, now that the monsters are even more determined to have her, there's no way that she'll ever be able to steal more.

Occasionally, she'll peer out the window to find a giant truck driving by slowly, whoever's inside it obviously searching for something. _Searching for ME, no doubt,_ she thinks anxiously. After the first time, she makes sure to always be as quiet as possible. It turns out that the monsters have senses hundreds of times more powerful than the average human. _It figures. Douche bags._

After a few minutes of watching a big, green monster talk about tying her to his bed, she gets sick of it and clicks the TV off. _I fucking hate all of you, _she thinks resentfully.

She then opens her laptop and goes on YouTube, finding that there are over 3000 responses to her video. She figures that they'll all be sex or torture porn related, but she's still curious enough to look through them.

She pays close attention to the titles and preview images, picking out the ones that sound interesting or at least not disgusting. She gets what she expects of the monsters with the first few videos, but the fourth one is a surprise. It's of a small, almost cute-looking monster and he's actually defending her.

"The human girl knows what she's talking about and I think we should listen!" he says urgently, "Wherever you are, human girl, please contact me on here and I will come to help you! You can trust me, I promise not to hurt you!"

It sounds promising. _Too promising,_ she thinks suspiciously, _What're the chances that any of these sick fuckers actually wanna help me? Besides, that guy looks all tiny and weak… How would he protect me from anything? _She bookmarks the video, but doesn't respond to it. Maybe she'll message him if she gets desperate enough later.

She then moves on to the next video. This one intrigues her the most. A large, muscular monster with yellow eyes, purple skin, and a tuft of dark purple hair comes up. As he smiles at the camera, she thinks she feels her heart skip a beat. _Whoa. He's sexy… What the fuck? Did I seriously just think that? _she thinks mentally hits herself before focusing back on the video.

"Hey, Amber… baby… if you're watchin' this, I want you to know that I'm on your side. If you'll let me, I'll do everything that I can to find you and keep you safe. I promise I'll never ever hurt you and I'll kill any other fucker that tries. Please message me and let me help… I'll take good care of you… my sweet lil' angel," he purrs, proceeding to blow a kiss at the camera and stop the recording.

Amber giggles, thinking, _Well, HE can save me ANY DAY… But how can I trust him? But damn… he's freakin' sexy… Ugh, Amber, that is NOT what we should be judging off of here… _She sighs at her ridiculous girly emotions and tries to go back to using reason. She watches the video again, this time trying to sense whether or not he's being sincere. _If he's lying, he's fantastic at it… And he does look more capable of protecting me than that other guy… Maybe I'll just message him… ask him a few things… test the waters… It can't hurt, right? _she thinks hopefully.

She checks out his profile page and finds out that his name is Bupkus. After doing a few Google searches on him, she ends up finding him on Facebook. Relieved, she thinks, _Oh, good… I hate messaging people on YouTube. This makes life a little easier. _She adds him. _And now I wait…_

She doesn't have to wait for very long. Less than a minute later, he adds her and she receives a message. Heart pounding in her throat, she opens the chat window to read it.

_Bupkus: Hey there, beautiful. I take it you saw my video?_

(She quickly replies.)

_Amber: Yeah, I saw it. I'm still not sure if I should trust you or not though…_

_Bupkus: Aw, sweetie… I know that I can't force you to trust me. I really mean what I said though. I admit when I first saw you on TV… my thoughts weren't exactly nice… but your video really opened my eyes. Everything you said is true and I feel really horrible for being so twisted. _

_Amber: Well, I'm glad my video did something right. Everyone else just kinda got more horny and pissed off. XD_

_Bupkus: Lmao! I'm sorry, sweetie… My whole species is just full of idiots._

_Amber: Lol I noticed. Well you don't seem like one… I think soon enough I'm gonna have to tell you where I am. I'm gonna run out of food and the fuckers are everywhere. Even if you're lying about everything, I'd still hate you less than them and would rather you find me._

_Bupkus: Why's that, babe?_

_Amber: Just because. o.o_

_Bupkus: Lmao! You've got to have a better reason than that…_

(She has to pause and come up with a reason other than "Because you're freakin' sexy and I'd love to have your babies!")

_Amber: I guess just because you've said such nice things to me. And at least you saw the point I was trying to make. Even if you're lying about caring, you at least knew what I was getting at. If one of those other retards were to kill me, I'd feel very ashamed. XD_

_Bupkus: Haha I see. Well I'm flattered, baby. ;)_

(She lets out a girly squeal of happiness at that.)

_Amber: Hehe well I'm glad. X3_

_Bupkus: Aww, you're such a little cutie… You have no idea how much I want to hold you and kiss your sweet little lips._

(She feels her heart skip a beat, but she's also frustrated with herself for feeling that way. With a sigh, she thinks, _This guy probably wants to rape and kill me and here I am acting like a love-struck school girl… What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I like him so much? Is it just the attraction? Ugh, I dunno what to say back! _But he replies before she has a chance to worry about it for too long.)

_Bupkus: I'm so sorry, sweetie… I didn't mean to scare you… Please don't be scared. :( I'd never do that to you if you told me not to._

(She sighs yet again, thinking, _I wish that was the problem here! The problem is that I DO want you to…_)

_Amber: Oh no, it's okay. I was just surprised and didn't know what to say. I'm sorry! T.T_

_Bupkus: Aw no, sweetie! I'm the one that should be sorry._

_Amber: Don't worry about it. I'm fine, I promise. ^.^_

_Bupkus: Aw, okay. I'm glad. And if you don't want me to flirt with you or if anything I say upsets you, please tell me. I've never actually sat and talked to a girl before. I'm afraid to say something wrong._

_Amber: Okay, I will. Thanks for caring so much. It's really sweet of you. ^.^_

_Bupkus: It's hard not to care about you… You're all I've been able to think about lately._

_Amber: Aw, I'm flattered. X3 I don't get what's so special about me though. I guess being the only girl in the world probably helps lol._

_Bupkus: No, baby, that's not it at all! I've never felt like this before, even when there were billions of them around, I couldn't have cared less. But you… there's just something about you. The way you look, talk, your smarts… just everything. You've made me feel things that I didn't know I could feel and I hadn't even talked to you yet._

_Amber: Aww… you know, no one's ever said anything like that to me before._

_Bupkus: I can't imagine why… You're an angel._

_Amber: Aw, thank you! That's really sweet. X3_

_Bupkus: My pleasure, princess. 3_

_Amber: Hehe. I can't believe my angry ranting at the world made you feel all of this. XD_

_Bupkus: Lol it was cute! And it was more than just your anger that I liked. It was just all of you, I guess._

_Amber: Hehe well thank you. XD So what're you up to?_

_Bupkus: Talking to my beautiful little girl. 3 What about you?_

_Amber: Aww hehe. I'm talking to you and thinking about eating the last of my cookies lol._

_Bupkus: Aw, how cute. What kind of cookies?_

_Amber: Chocolate chip. The only non-human-flavored ones I could find. XD_

_Bupkus: Aw… I'm sorry, sweetie. :(_

_Amber: It's okay lol. I just don't fancy your species' taste in food._

_Bupkus: I wish I could say the same… It really is horrible, baby. I feel so bad about it. I'm sorry._

_Amber: It's okay… you don't have to feel bad… Let's talk about something else, okay?_

_Bupkus: Okay, princess… What do you want to talk about?_

_Amber: Umm… I dunno. XD_

_Amber: Ooo, I know! What kinda stuff do you like? Do you like music, books, movies, or anything like that? o.o_

_Bupkus: Haha not really, babe. Those are more for humans. At least that's what everyone says. Maybe you could share some with me one day though. I might like them. :)_

_Amber: Lol k! I like sharing new things with people. XD I like a lot of bloody, gory, death kinda stuff too. You might like it lol._

_Bupkus: Haha okay, sounds like fun. :)_

_Amber: Yay! X3_

_Bupkus: I like your piercings, baby. Lol sorry, I'm looking through all of your pictures. I hope you don't think I'm a creepy stalker or something now._

_Amber: No lol that's okay! And thanks! X3 Piercings make me super happy! 3_

_Bupkus: Lol! What all do you have done?_

_Amber: 14 in my ears, anti brow microdermals, clavicle microdermals, my lip, nose, nipples, tongue, and bellybutton. I also have back, ankle, and neck tattoos lol._

_Bupkus: Beautiful, baby… Didn't they hurt though?_

_Amber: Eh, not really… I guess my bellybutton and nipples did. A lot. XD But not so much the others._

_Bupkus: Aw, poor cutie. I'd love to see those ones. ;)_

_Amber: Haha good luck with that. I'm not posting pictures. XD_

_Bupkus: Lol! I understand, baby… I hope you don't mind me saving all of your pictures to my computer. 3_

_Amber: Lol that's okay with me, I guess. XD Goin' to look at yours now. ^.^_

_Bupkus: Okay, but don't hate me for not being pretty like you._

_Amber: Um… okay, I'm probably gonna be embarrassed as hell as soon as I send this, but… when I saw your video I was like drooling. You're fucking gorgeous. Just so you know._

_Bupkus: Really? You mean that?_

_Amber: Omg yes! With that smile and those muscles… are you kidding me? How do you not KNOW? XD_

_Bupkus: Lmao! I can't believe you think so, baby… I mean… with what I am and everything… you still find me attractive?_

_Amber: Omg yes. o.o There's nothing about you that's not attractive._

_Bupkus: Aw, baby… you have no idea how happy you just made me. 3_

_Amber: Aw well I'm glad. X3_

_Bupkus: Hehe. 3_

(Amber goes to his page and looks through the album titled "Profile Pictures." They're all quite sexy so she saves them.)

_Bupkus: So, what're you doing now, princess?_

_Amber: Being a creeper and drooling over your pictures haha. What about you?_

_Bupkus: Aww hehe that's so cute. I'm admiring your cute little pictures too. Damn, baby… I don't want to scare you, but… you look amazing covered in blood._

_Amber: The funny thing is that you're not the first guy to tell me that. XD_

_Bupkus: Lol! Well, I can see why…_

_Amber: Lol well thank you. ^.^_

_Bupkus: Aw, no problem, sweetheart… I wish I had you in my arms right now… you're so small… I bet you'd fit into them perfectly. 3_

_Amber: Aw hehe. I probably would. X3_

_Amber: I've always been smaller than everyone I know. It's kinda sad lol._

_Bupkus: Heheh I think it's adorable._

_Amber: Well thank you. XD How tall are you? You look quite large lol._

_Bupkus: Lol! Idk really… I've never measured exactly. I'd guess around 12 feet._

_Amber: What?! Seriously? o.o_

_Bupkus: Lol! Yeah, I'm serious… Does that scare you, baby?_

_Amber: Um, kinda yeah… You're like 7 feet taller than me. o.o_

_Bupkus: Aww, I knew you looked small. Are you exactly 5 feet?_

_Amber: Yep. XD_

_Bupkus: Aw, baby… that's so cute. 3_

_Amber: Lol I don't think that it's too cute, but I'm glad you do. XD_

_Amber: I'm sorry, hun, but I'm getting really tired… I think I'm gonna go to sleep, okay?_

_Bupkus: Aw… okay, sweetheart. Goodnight. Have sweet dreams, okay? *kisses*_

_Amber: Hehe thank you. I shall try. Goodnight. X3_

Amber shuts her laptop and moves it aside before lying down. She's extremely tired, but sleep still doesn't come easily. She can't seem to stop thinking about her new admirer. _Should I trust him? But he's so gorgeous and sooo sweet… But that's just it… he's TOO perfect. He could easily be lying. But really, I'm gonna die if I don't trust him anyways so… I might as well… right? Unless he's lying and there are others that really would help me… Maybe I'll go through some more videos in the morning. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Then at least I'll know if I'm going with the right one or not. _And with that comforting thought, she finally relaxes enough to fall asleep.

Over the next couple weeks, Amber talks to Bupkus a few times, but she tries really hard not to let his charm cloud her vision. She spends most of her time searching online, trying to find anyone else that would be willing to help her. In the end, she finds a total of five monsters that say they will.

The first two monsters are large and terrifying, with somewhat evil expressions and mannerisms. But that isn't what gives them away. No, what does that is their comments below their videos, which clearly state that they're lying to try and catch her. She laughs, thinking, _Wooowww… what dumb asses. _

The next monster is also big and scary, but he still seems sincere. After looking at his YouTube profile to see that his name is Viper, she does a quick search and finds several profiles for him. Once she's seen enough of his pictures, she realizes that he was the big, scary, green monster that had chased her when she was first thrown into this nightmare. _Well, count him out…_

So now she's left with Bupkus and the shrimpy guy, who definitely provides no protection. _So Bupkus it is, _she thinks happily, her heart doing a back-flip. She hasn't had food in three days so she figures that it's finally time to let him find her. She gets on Facebook and he messages her instantly.

_Bupkus: Princess? Are you okay? You don't get on to talk to me much… Did I say something to upset you?_

_Amber: No, Bupkus… you didn't do anything. I'm sorry, I've just been busy researching stuff… trying to find a way out of all of this. I ran out of food and I haven't eaten in like three days… I dunno what to do anymore. T.T_

_Bupkus: Oh, sweetie, please don't let yourself starve! Let me help you! Don't you trust me at all?_

_Amber: I trust you more than everyone else…_

_Bupkus: Please, sweetie… let me help you… I don't know what I'll do if you die. I don't even want to think about it. I know I haven't known you long… but you're more important to me than anything else. :(_

_Amber: Okay… I'll give you my address. Just give me a chance to get ready before you come get me. I'll give you my number too, just in case you end up needing it._

(She still isn't sure why her phone service is working, but she just goes with it. It could come in handy.)

_Bupkus: Thank you, sweetheart. What are they?_

_Amber: I'm hiding at 1050 6__th__ Avenue, Denver and my cell number is insert phone number here._

_Bupkus: Okay, I can find it. How long do you need to get ready?_

_Amber: Can you give me an hour?_

_Bupkus: Okay, sweetheart… I can't wait to see you._

_Amber: Aw, hehe… I'm gonna be all ridiculous and shy just so you know. I've never been good at talking to guys that I like. *blushes*_

_Bupkus: Aww… that's so cute, baby. 3_

_Amber: Hehe if you say so. XD But I'm gonna go get ready now. Leave in an hour k?_

_Bupkus: Alright, I'll try to wait that long haha._

Amber shuts her computer and runs to the bathroom to get ready. She plucks, cleans, and primps and doesn't stop until she feels like she looks absolutely perfect. She then puts on a purple tank-top, a purple and black layered skirt, her black and purple star-patterned fingerless gloves, and her favorite black gothic boots. She then puts on her coffin necklace, axe earrings, and applies her black eyeliner and mascara, adding purple smoky eye shadow as a finishing touch.

She looks at the time on her cell phone and it's already been an hour and 10 minutes. She hurries to pack up all of her things, finishing just as she hears the door downstairs open.


	4. Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Space Jam or any of the characters in it, nor am I making any money from this story. I do own the other characters though because they're based on myself and my friends. xD**_

* * *

><p>"Amber? You here?" comes a deep, monstrous voice.<p>

"Coming!" she calls out as she grabs her bags and heads down the stairs.

After setting her things down on the floor, she looks over to find the biggest monster that she'd ever seen standing just inside the front door, staring at her. He stands more than twice her height and has huge, bulging muscles, appearing much more bulky than she'd even imagined. He has piercing yellow eyes and long claws that could slice through her flesh and bone with the greatest of ease.

As she gapes at him, he grins, flashing white, razor-sharp teeth. He's quite intimidating. She can't help but to let out a small, frightened squeak and stumble backwards slightly.

Expression softening, he coos, "Aw baby, please don't be scared… I know I'm big 'n scary, but I'll be gentle with you… I promise…" He starts to move towards her slowly, as though sudden movements will make her turn and run from him.

Once he reaches her, he gently runs the fingers of his left hand through her black hair, all the way down to the tips at her waist. He then strokes her right cheek with his right hand. She's surprised at how gentle he is; he really doesn't look capable of it. Still frightened, she lets out a small whimper.

"Want me to stop, sweetie?" he asks, looking down at her with concern, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to…"

Shaking her head, she manages to stammer, "N-no, it's okay… sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, baby… I know I'm scary… Just know that I won't ever hurt you. You're my sweet lil' princess, okay?"

"O-okay…" she replies nervously.

He chuckles and coos, "Aww…" before pulling her closer to him, his left hand still on her waist and the other moving to the back of her head. "You're such a sweet lil' thing… Are you ready to come home with me?" he asks kindly, continuing to gaze fondly down at her.

Timidly, she nods. He chuckles at her nervousness and strokes her hair gently. He then pulls away, grabbing her bags with one large hand and offering her the other. She takes it, a bit reluctantly, and he leads her outside to his truck. It's gigantic and black, with wheels like those of a monster truck. _Which I guess it is… just a different kind,_ Amber thinks with a giggle.

Looking down at her, Bupkus smiles and asks, "What's so funny, sweetie?"

"Oh, um," she giggles again, "Nothing… Just a silly thought is all."

Tossing her bags onto the floor of the passenger side of the truck, he chuckles, "If you're sure… Here, lemme help you up…"

He grabs her around the waist and picks her up, setting her gently in the middle of the long seat. He then climbs into the driver's side, shutting the door behind him as he sits down. He puts his right arm around Amber as he starts up the truck and pulls away from the abandoned house.

_Well, it doesn't seem like he plans to hurt me… _she thinks a bit uncertainly,_ Unless he wants to do it in some special way back at his place… I guess I'll just have to be careful…_

It's a long drive back to his place, which tells Amber that he couldn't wait an hour to come and get her. That makes her giggle again.

"Another silly thought?" he asks, smiling down at her.

"Maybe…"

He chuckles, "Well, I wish you'd share it with me."

"I was just noticing how long of a drive this is… That means you couldn't wait an hour to come get me. It's just kinda funny," she adds, a bit timidly.

He laughs, "Oh, yeah… Sorry 'bout that, baby, but you know… you woulda just been waitin' for so long… I didn't wanna make my princess wait…"

"If you say so," she replies with a giggle.

"Aw… your little giggles are so cute…" he purrs, looking down at her fondly.

Feeling bashful, she blushes and looks down at her knees as she mutters, "Thank you, Bupkus…"

"The pleasure's all mine," he replies, pulling her closer.

About 45 minutes later, they arrive at a gigantic stone castle, which causes Amber's mouth to drop open in amazement. It's the kind of place that you only see in fairy tales. There's a great iron fence surrounding it, beautiful trees and flowers everywhere, and a large body of water coming out from the back, leading into the ocean. Everything about it is absolutely gorgeous.

"THIS is where you live?!" she exclaims in disbelief.

He chuckles, "Mhmm… Like it, baby?"

"It's the most amazing place I've ever seen! What the hell, why can't I ever live in a place like this?" she adds with a laugh.

He chuckles at that, "Well, you're more than welcome to share it with me…" As he pulls through the large gate and parks, he goes on, "C'mon, I'll show yah around." He jumps out of the truck, gently helping her to the ground before grabbing her things. With a nod towards them, he says, "I'll take these to my room before I give you the grand tour… Wanna come with me?"

"Hell yes I do!" she responds enthusiastically.

He laughs and offers her his hand again. She takes it and they walk into the castle together.

The castle is almost even more impressive on the inside. Just in the entrance hall, there's a gigantic chandelier, a grand staircase, torches on the walls, fancy black carpets on the floor, and a variety of hallways leading off in different directions, leading into other parts of the castle. Everything seems to sparkle and shimmer, as though freshly polished.

"O… M… G… This is gorgeous!" Amber exclaims, looking around in wonderment.

Bupkus chuckles, "Glad you like it, baby… After 200 years, it kinda loses its impressiveness, yah know?"

"Aw, sad day… I'm sorry," she coos sympathetically.

Shrugging it off, he says, "Eh, it's a'ight… C'mon…" before leading her up the staircase and into a room off to the left.

As they enter, Amber giggles, "I like your choice of colors."

The majority of things inside are either black or purple, with black furniture, black flooring and carpets, and purple walls. This room is actually a lot more like a house though. There's a living room with a couch and big screen TV before them, a kitchen through a pair of glass double doors on the right, a bathroom on the left, and another room behind it that Amber can't see into, but she assumes is his bedroom. She's proved to be correct when he takes her in that direction.

His bedroom is almost even more impressive. It has dark purple walls, black carpet, a medium-sized black chandelier, and, against the center of the wall to their current right, a canopy bed that has black bedding and curtains made of silk. There's also a black dresser and hamper near the door, a black computer desk to their current left, a flat screen TV next to that, on the wall across from the bed, a door to the right of that, and a great variety of black shelves, containing what look like books, movies, and video games. There's even a pair of glass doors in the back of the room, which could only mean…

"You have a balcony?!"

He nods, "Of course, baby… Why?"

"Oh my god, I think I just died a little bit inside. Can I see it?" she asks, looking up at him hopefully.

He chuckles and says, "Sure, if it really means that much to you…" before leading her out the doors.

She gasps at the incredible view. The blackish purple sky, with all the shimmering stars and the huge Saturn-looking moon, has never looked more beautiful to her than it does right now; especially with the ocean's reflective surface gleaming beneath it, waves gently splashing the white, sandy shore.

After a few moments of breathless silence, she manages, "This… is… orgasmic."

Bupkus bursts out laughing at that. It takes a little while, but once he finally regains control of himself, he says, "That's one way to put it, baby…"

She laughs, "Sorry! I forget that you're not used to me saying things like that… It happens a lot, just so you know."

He chuckles, "That's fine with me. Beautiful, smart, AND funny… How the hell did I get so lucky?"

"Lies!" she replies with a giggle.

"Aww, modest too…"

She sighs and says, "I give up," but smiles up at him all the same.

Once she's finally done admiring the amazing view, he leads her back inside and says, "There're some guys that you should probably meet… They share this place with me and they really ain't that bad… just kinda scary like me. You mind?"

"O-oh no, that's fine… Where are they?" she asks nervously.

"C'mon," he responds, leading her out of his room. They return to the hallway and he leads her down it a bit farther, into a different room.

Inside there are four monsters watching TV. They look over at her as she enters. The one on the middle couch has green skin, a hunched back with spines sticking out, a huge chin, and orange hair in a buzz cut; the one sitting to his right has orange skin, a bald head, and is slightly shorter and bulkier than either Bupkus or the other; the one on the couch to the right has red skin, a bald head, smaller muscles, and a much shorter stature than all the others; and the one sitting on the couch to the left is skinnier and taller than all of the others, maybe a head above Bupkus, with blue skin, short, dark blue hair, and a set of buck-teeth.

They all are quite intimidating, but for some reason, Bupkus was more so. It's somewhat easier for Amber to move towards them and speak, "Hi…"

Bupkus chuckles, "This is Amber, boys… She's all mine so don't get any ideas. You even think 'bout touchin' 'er and I'll kick your asses."

They all laugh and the orange one says, "Party pooper…" in an extremely deep, monstrous voice.

Rolling his eyes, Bupkus grumbles, "Ha-ha… Amber, this is Pound. He thinks he's funny."

Pound looks at her and grins, "Hey, Shorty."

"Hey," she replies with a small giggle.

In a much more high-pitched voice, the red one says, "I'm Nawt!" Gesturing towards the green and blue monsters in turn, he adds, "This is Bang and this is Blanko!"

"Hi, guys," she says, waving excitedly.

Eyeing her, Pound chuckles and says, "I see whatcha mean, Bupkus… She really is too damn cute for her own good."

She immediately stops waving and blushes, looking down at the ground shyly.

"Hey, man! I said no ideas!" Bupkus growls at him.

"A'ight, a'ight… Jeez, a guy can't even make a joke 'round here…" he grumbles irritably.

"C'mon, baby… I'll show you around the yard. You looked kinda excited about it when we first drove in," Bupkus says, gently taking Amber's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Bye guys!" she calls back to the others as they leave. There's a series of chuckles and "byes" in response.


	5. Monstrous Instincts

**_Ah, sorry this took so long, guys! I've had a lot going on so I pretty much stopped writing and posting stuff. And this story gets so dirty and graphic in places that I was kind of afraid of posting it on here anyways. I was going to post the full thing today since you guys said you wanted more, but after looking at the rules and guidelines, I don't think I should risk it. =/ I'm gonna post this chapter without the dirty part and link you to the chapter on the adult site. So I hope that kind of works for everybody. ^.^ And feel free to continue posting your reviews on here since I know not everyone wants to make an account on there. xD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Space Jam or any of the characters in it, nor am I making any money from this story. I do own the other characters though because they're based on myself and my friends._**

* * *

><p>As they walk down to the front doors, Amber notices Bupkus looking slightly worried. "What's wrong?" she asks with concern.<p>

He shrugs it off, "Eh, it's nothin', baby…" When she raises an eyebrow at him, he goes on, "I just don't like the way they look at you, is all."

She giggles and coos, "Aww, how possessive you are…" She giggles even more at his upset look before continuing, "Don't worry, it's cute… And I don't like the way they were looking at me either… especially that Pound guy."

"Yeah, well… don't worry 'bout it, sweetie. They won't hurt you," he says reassuringly.

"Then why are you so worried about them?" she asks with confusion.

He pauses for a moment, sighs, and finally says, "I'm afraid you'll end up likin' one of 'em better than me…"

"Aw, really?" she asks with some surprise, "Why would you think that? I promise you, I don't find any of them nearly as attractive as you."

"Really?" he asks hopefully.

"Really really," she replies sweetly, giving him a kind smile.

He returns the smile, feeling much better as they go out the front doors.

They walk around the castle and head towards the backyard, Amber looking around in complete awe as they do so. The grass is bright green, the trees are gigantic and tower over everything, and there are flowers galore. Eventually, the grass merges with the white sand and there are palm trees scattered here and there. Then there's the vast ocean… and the sky…

"How is everything here just so perfect? It's like a perfect dream… after a two-month-long nightmare… It's just so… surreal," she mutters in disbelief, continuing to gaze around at it all.

"Aw, I'm glad you like it, baby… Maybe you can stay in this dream forever with me?" Bupkus asks her timidly, looking hopeful.

"Maybe," she replies with a giggle.

Smiling, he puts his arms around her and pulls her into a gentle hug. She hugs him back… or tries to. He's so large that her arms can barely go partway around his front side. He chuckles at that, finding it adorable.

After a few moments of hugging, he picks her up and cradles her, carrying her over to the beach. He sits down at the edge of the water, putting her in his lap to hold her. He can hear her heart racing a hundred miles an hour. Smiling down at her dreamily, he runs his fingers through her hair and asks, "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, my lil' princess?"

"I'm thinking that I could die of happiness right now," she replies, continuing to gaze at the ocean in wonderment.

"Aw, don't do that, sweetheart… I'd die too…" he coos sadly.

She giggles, "I won't… It's just an expression."

"Good," he says, hugging her closer to him.

She loves how big and strong he is. It makes her feel so safe in his arms, like nothing in this fucked up world can ever hurt her. After a few moments, she says softly, "Thank you…"

Looking down at her curiously, he asks, "For what, sweetie?"

"For helping me… and for being so sweet and gentle with me… It means so much…"

"Aw… you're very welcome, sweetheart," he replies, smiling sweetly down at her.

They continue sitting there for a while, cuddling in silence. That is, until Amber's stomach interrupts them by growling rather loudly.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry that I forgot! You must be starvin'!" he coos, scooping her up in his arms and standing up.

She shrugs it off, "Oh, it's okay… I almost forgot about it myself with… you know… all this new stuff goin' on…"

"Still… C'mon… we'll get you some food…" he says sweetly, rushing back towards the castle and up to his room like the world depends on it.

She can't help but to laugh at his sense of urgency before saying, "I'm not dying, you know!"

Setting her down at the kitchen table, he says, "I know, I know… I just can't stand the thought of my lil' girl goin' hungry… So, whadda you wanna eat, sweetheart? Name anything and I'll get it for you."

"Um… I dunno… What do you have that isn't human flavored?" she asks hesitantly.

He goes to search the cupboards and fridge, pulling out Frosted Flakes, milk, a tub of Rocky Road ice cream, and strawberries.

"Um… cereal and the ice cream please. OMG that ice cream is god. In ice cream form," she says excitedly.

Bupkus laughs and hurries to grab a bowl of both for her. He then sets them on the table in front of her with a glass of water and plops down in the seat to her right.

"Thank youuu! Yumminess!" she says happily before starting on the cereal.

"No prob, gorgeous… I'll go shoppin' tomorrow… getcha some better things to choose from…" he adds apologetically.

"Are you kidding? I eat like this all the time!" she says with a laugh.

He laughs as well before asking, "How do you keep that cute lil' figure of yours then?"

"Pshhh. This is fat compared to how I was a few years ago…" she sighs, "I guess I'll have to start exercising or eating better if I don't want to end up a Fatty McFatFat…"

Bupkus starts laughing again at that. As he composes himself, he says, "You've got a way of puttin' things, baby… You crack me up."

She giggles, "Well, I'm glad my oddness amuses you…"

After she's done eating and Bupkus has things put away, he takes her hand, leading her back to his bedroom. As they enter the room, he asks, somewhat anxiously, "You don't mind sleepin' with me, do yah?"

"No… but I usually sleep naked…" she replies timidly.

With a smirk, he chuckles, "I ain't got a problem with that, baby…"

"Ha! Of course you don't!" she exclaims, laughing. After a moment, she adds, "All of my clothes are dirty anyways… so… I guess I don't have much choice…"

"Oh, damn," he says, smirking even more broadly. When she gives him a look, he goes on, "I can wash 'em for you if you really need 'em, I guess…"

She shakes her head, "No, it's okay… It's really late. You can wait until tomorrow. And I'm not comfortable unless I sleep naked anyways so… I'll just have to deal with it…"

"I don't have to see you, baby," he shrugs, "I can shut my eyes until you're under the covers."

"Okay… but I kinda wanna shower and stuff first…"

Raising an eyebrow at her, he asks, "Again?"

"Yeah… well… yeah… Just a quick one…" she adds timidly.

He chuckles, "A'ight, well… make yourself at home… I'll just go watch TV or somethin'," he finishes kindly, smiling down at her.

Returning the smile, she says gratefully, "Thank you, Bupkus… You really are a sweetheart."

"Eh, just for you, baby," he replies with a chuckle, going over to give her a quick hug and kiss on the head before leaving the room.

Once he's gone, Amber heads to the bathroom to do her usual nightly routine. She brushes her teeth and showers, wanting to hurry, but also enjoying the large shower and hot, steamy water too much to try very hard. It's almost an hour before she finally gets out, dries herself off, and reapplies all of her face creams and moisturizers.

When she's finally done with everything, she runs out of the bathroom and gets under the covers as quickly as possible. Pulling them up to her chin, she calls, "Okay, Bupkus! I'm done!"

He comes back into the room, chuckling, "'Bout time… I was startin' to think you drowned."

"Hey! I'm a girl so shut it!" she says indignantly, laughing in spite of herself.

He chuckles, "A'ight, baby… Mind if I get comfy too?"

"Not at all," she replies with a kind smile.

He smiles, "Okay… I'll be just a sec…" He goes over to his dresser to grab a new pair of underwear before heading for the bathroom.

Amber lies there in the dark quietly, listening to the sink water and then the shower water run as she waits for Bupkus to return.

Not even twenty minutes later, he comes back out, wearing nothing but the pair of black boxers, his dirty clothes slung over his left shoulder.

"Show-off," Amber mutters, watching as he tosses his dirty clothes in the hamper.

He laughs and comes to stand over her, smirking as he responds, "You're just slow, sweetheart."

As he towers over her, she just can't help but to look his body over. He's so large and muscular that her heart feels as though it's going to jump out of her mouth. In nearly does when she notices the bulge in his tight underwear. His manhood is gigantic. So gigantic, in fact, that it's pressed against the right leg of his boxers, the tip nearly poking out. He's not even slightly erect. Feeling herself starting to get wet, she blushes and looks back up at his face to find him smirking down at her.

"See somethin' yah like, baby girl?" he purrs seductively.

She feels her cheeks getting redder by the second. Frustrated with herself, she thinks, _Uggghhh! Whyyy did you have to look at his crotch?! This is so embarrassing I could die…_

Reading that in her expression, he lets out a booming laugh before climbing into the bed with her, getting under the covers on her left side. Grinning broadly, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up against him, allowing her to rest her face against his chest. He starts playing with her hair using his left hand, letting the other explore her body.

Growing fearful, she lets out a small whimper, making him chuckle as his monstrous instincts start to take over. "You like that, baby?" he purrs lustfully.

She blushes an even deeper shade of red, but stays silent, not quite sure of what to say. He takes that as a yes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aaand that's where I'm gonna cut this off. XD Since this stupid site won't show the link on here or in PMs, I'll just tell you where to find it. If you go to adult - fan fiction . org, without the spaces, it'll be in the Movies section, S through Z, under Space Jam. Sorry about this, guys. I didn't think the guidelines would say to link people if you... well, can't.<strong>_

_**And thanks so much for all the favorites and reviews, guys! It really really means a lot. Especially since I'm so self-conscious about my writing and getting myself to post these stories was really hard. So you guys are awesome! X3**_


End file.
